The invention relates to an apparatus and a process for producing metals and/or primary metal products, in particular pig iron and/or primary pig iron products, in which a metal-containing charge material is melted in a melting unit, and a working gas, in particular an at least partially reducing working gas, is additionally produced in the melting unit, and the working gas produced is extracted.
A wide range of processes and installations for producing metals and/or primary metal products are known from the prior art. In any such process, particular emphasis is placed on optimum utilization of all the existing process-related resources, for example, the utilization of waste heat which is generated. The utilization of these resources, which have often been neglected in the past, makes the system which has been installed much more economical for the customer.